


Touch

by araliya



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araliya/pseuds/araliya
Summary: Let me be the one to turn you on.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was based entirely off Perfume Genius’ song Put Your Back N 2 It. It is gorgeous and glorious, and as pure as the feeling of love itself. The fact that I wrote it on Valentine’s Day is a coincidence, but a good one, I hope.

[The Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-41zNoRO1sI) (Listen to it before you read, it  _bleeds_  CrissColfer)

 

 

 

_(there is love with no hiding)_ **  
**

 

His touch leaves a trail of fire in its wake.

 

They fall into bed like it is their only safe place to be, a haven wrapped up in pale ashen sheets. The backs of Chris’ knees hit the bed so fast that his skin smarts, and Darren falls over him, warm and heavy and close.

 

Chris’ clothes are slipped off like Darren is untying a silk ribbon, smoothing the creases and thumbing over the knots. Careful and gentle and kind. Each layer falls away like a curtain, unveiling achingly familiar skin, kissed a thousand times before and a thousand times again.

 

It is his fingers, his lips, his miles of olive skin and dark curls. It is grace in everything he does to Chris, everything he does  _with_  Chris.

 

His legs fall open unbidden, muscles weak with  _want_ , and Darren gives it all to him.

 

_(nothing you show me I will never leave here)_

 

About half way through, Chris starts to cry. Darren pulls away like he's been burned, his face a picture of worry, and Chris has to hush him and hold his hips to keep him inside, but he just can’t  _stop_.

 

It is overwhelming in the way that sex never used to be before  _Darren_ , and sometimes Chris can’t breathe with the enormity of it all- in the knowledge that  _I love you and this is what we can make with that love_. When he was younger, gay men seemed only to be able to have meaningless, throwaway sex with a hundred other men, or none of it at all.

 

He never once imagined that it could like be this. It is a technicolor daydream of white and gold, and he and Darren are spinning it.

 

_(there is still grace in this)_

 

Afterwards, they lie impossibly still, and a thousand stuttered heartbeats echo. Chris holds Darren’s head against his chest and imagines that he can feel Darren’s own heart beat against his torso, pumping blood through his spent limbs.

 

Darren had kissed away his tears, and Chris’ wet lashes had fluttered shut against his cheeks until they burst open to watch Darren fall apart, beautiful and vulnerable and  _his_. 

 

With him, Chris’ body has never felt so alive.

 

With him, Chris has never felt so loved.

 

_(let me be the one to turn you on)_


End file.
